


Nobody Owns Me

by Crowleys_HellhoundSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A story of my own creation;please give it a try, AM STILL A BAD TAGGER I AM SORRY, Could be some romance;NOT BEASTILITY; you have to read to find out, F/M, Garmr gurads the Norse gate to the Underworld, Garmr is the first of three hellhounds created, Garmr's name changes from Propolus to Juliet read to find out why, Gen, In this story each religion has their own concepts of afterlife, LIKE I SAID BAD AT TAGGING I APOLOGIZE, Origin story of Juliet; Crowley's Hellhound, She is different from all other hellhounds minus the other two orginals, The mythology is sound and accurate to both Supernatural and mythology/lore, The story is going to take unique twists and turns, Will follow Supernatural story line;but will see things from a different view set, thats all for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_HellhoundSPN/pseuds/Crowleys_HellhoundSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the origin story of Crowley's Hellhound Juliet and how she might just know more about Amara and Chuck than she is letting on. She lived thru the first battle, but can she survive the second in tacked? Taking us back to the first time she was made to when Crowley came upon her we get a whole new look or perspective of certain events. Its funny the things you learn and see when you think no body is watching or listing.  Juliet is not one to be trifled with, especially when it comes to the ones she loves. Crowley saved her and since then they have become close, best friends one might say. So mainly set during the ending of Season 10 all the way thru season 11 and more we get to see that Juliet's bite is in fact way worse than her bark.  Especially when Crowley helps turn her human with all the hellhound benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork done by: Sammy's Dreamer
> 
> This is a completely original story of my own creation. I have always loved the hellhounds in Supernatural but never felt like they really went into the lore as much as I wanted to. As I researched them more I feel in love with the stories and this story became a thing. Plus I always have this vibe that Crowley really loves his hellhound Juliet and this is how I see their relationship being if we got to see that. I am not talking romantic, more of close best friends.
> 
> So give it a try, I think you will find this story has a lot more to offer than my summary, which is lacking in detail because I don't want to give to much away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one begin a story?  
> *Side Note: It is being weird with chapter titles, so even though it says I currently have 5 chapters its really four + the Prologue. Just look at the art work or title in reading area to know which chapter you are in!

* * *

Prologue  

* * *

 

From the whispers I have heard thru out the centuries there is truly only one thing that can make the hairs on the back of a hunter’s neck stand on end. A creature in all of myth and lore that is nearly impossible to stop. What has always fascinated me is these so called, “hunters of all things supernatural” truly have no idea how old we are or how we actually came to be. Yes, that’s right. I am one of these creatures, although I try not to associate myself with them as much as possible. They are still young, at least in the sense of being only one or two centuries years old. While me, I was one of the first. I have seen countless wars, wars between man, wars between Gods, and even the battle between God and the darkness. It was one of the worst battles and yet here I am stuck right in the middle of it all over again. It tends to make one believe that stupid human proverb, “that history repeats itself.” So before I reveal to you what I am I want you to ponder this. If I say I am one of these horrid creatures and I am as old as I claim to be, am I on the side of the dark or the side of the light? Does it help you answer the question if I told you I work with Crowley? Maybe? Well sometimes the world is not about good and evil, black and white, and light and dark. Sometimes you can fight on the righteous side of Hell for the better of all. So by now it must be driving you nuts about who and what I am. I used to go by the name Garmr, although I am now known as Juliet. I am a hellhound, Crowley’s to be exact. Yet this story I am about to tell is only known by me. No one knows who I used to be and about the power that lies with me. So just because I am a hellhound it doesn’t make me a monster. Crowley has been the greatest owner yet, but just because I am loyal to him doesn’t mean I am owned by him in the sense of the word, nobody owns me. I make my own choices and I create my own fate. Which has led to the situation I am stuck in now, but before I get into that I need to start at the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!


	2. From hence I came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn where Juliet original came from and what her real name used to be.

* * *

Chapter One 

From hence I came 

* * *

 

In the beginning the land of the dead was all there was after death. Heaven had not yet come to exist due to the constant fighting between God and his sister the darkness, who now goes by Amara. The world was full of deities each with their own methodology for handling the souls of the dead. I happen to be owned by the goddess Hel. She controlled the souls of the Norsemen and decided if they were to live out a gloomy, but painless afterlife or be tortured for all of eternity. Hel was not a goddess to fool with and usually the sight of her sent the living running as far as they could. I found her beautiful in a way that she represented both parts of life. One half of her body was that of a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair, soft plump pink lips, ivory skin, and a bright blue eye with long eye lashes. That half represented life in all its splendor. Her other half represent death and all that death brings with it. A feeling like you can’t look at the person the same way again. That they had died too long ago to resemble the one you once loved, leaving behind bones with tiny strips of raw hide flesh hanging here and there mixed in the tarnished clothing they used to wear. As your eyes moved further up Hel’s body towards her skull you sight would catch something else. Where you would expect to see an empty eye socket was the small flickering of a flame. Hel’s eye of fire let her see the truth in every soul, sending them where they belonged. I had only had the chance to watch her do this once or twice due to the fact I guarded the main gate to the underworld.

            Hel came to own me thru a unique partnership with Hades, who guarded the souls of the Greeks. He had found a way to create hellhounds thru the manipulation of demonized souls that were no longer human and only primal in every sense of the word. He created three, keeping one for himself, one he gave to a witch he owed a favor to in South Spain, and the last he gave to Hel. What also made the three of us so unique was that we could speak and had abilities over fire. I was the only female of the three and she named me Garmr. We spent so much time together in the beginning because she didn’t want me to be this aggressive loyal beast, she wanted an intelligent, understanding, strategic hound. To most I am invisible, but to those of the underworld all could see me. Hel would brush my nearly onyx fur on full moons and when the moonlight would hit my coat it would gleam. My eyes, even though red, never appeared threatening unless I wanted them that way. Then Hel gave me charge of the front gate and although our time together became less and less we would still meet every full moon and bask in its light. Then the days came of battles between gods where I learned so much about the other deities of the world. Finally came the worst of them all; God and Amara’s battle. It was bad because for the longest time it had stayed off Earth until Amara decided she needed more strength and began to steal souls, this slowly began to weaken Hel and many others. Then came the day I feared most, the day she called me to her chambers for something other than our long night talks.

            As I slowly entered the chamber I could tell that Hel was not well. Her body was slumped slightly in her throne and she looked worn-out. The only signs of life being the short breaths that came from the quick up and down movements of her chest and the flickering of her eye of truth. The fire still burning, yet wavering on the end of extinguishing if the life that kept it going ceased to exist.

“You called for me Hel?” I spoke softly as I inched my way towards the bottom of her throne and bowed my head slightly as a show of respect. She slowly moved her hand down and caressed my jaw slowly tugging it upwards so that I was no longer bowing my head but looking up at her.

“Come sit with me Garmr, I do not have much time left and there are something you must know.” Hel gestured for me to lay in her lap, something I had not done since she had first brought me to her home.

“You know that the darkness is taking more and more souls every day in order to be strong enough to fight that God brother of hers. But she is too greedy and her greed is now affecting more than just the gods and goddesses that guard the underworld. Their battle will end soon, but not soon enough for the ones who care for the dead. I’m dying Garmr and I’ve made my peace with that, but you have been so loyal to me that I cannot die without giving you something in return.” Hel looked down at me and with as much strength as she could muster gave me a slight smile. She then grasped the collar around my neck, the symbol of my ownership to whomever I belonged to.

            It wasn’t long after me and my two brothers were made that more hellhounds started making their way out of the depths of the underworld and serving more than just gods and goddesses, but demons too. Yet these newer hellhounds were aggressive, impulsive, and were loyal to whomever owned them. They would carry out many deeds that their owner might need and if demons had a soul to collect you could bet it was at the hands of one of these hellhounds.

            I didn’t realize what Hel was doing until I felt the collar break and saw it fall from her grasp and clank loudly as it hit the stone floor.

“Hel, I do not understand. Why are you setting me free?” I asked her because I didn’t understand it at the time, how lucky I was to have been set free. This had never been done before, at least I had not heard of it being done.

“Because it is a gift I give to you. But Garmr you must understand just because you are free does not mean you cannot be owned. You have choices now, be careful which path you follow and who you trust. I do ask for one last request from you, this is of the upmost importance so pay attention.” Hel tried to sit up as best she could and reach for something in her pocket. As she pulled her hand out I saw it was a necklace with a locket at the end. The necklace was silver and the locket was in the shape of an oval with a glass front. I followed the locket with my eyes as I saw Hel open it and remove her eye of truth, placing it inside the locket. The locket sealed itself shut and glowed a soft red hue that reminded me of my eyes.

“Garmr I need you to protect this with your life. It is more powerful than it looks and if I am right might just be helpful later on down the road.” Hel placed the locket around my neck and slowly stroked my fur. I laid with her as her touch became softer and softer, waiting for her to fade.

Yet Hel had one more thing to say before she drew her last breath.

“Garmr, you are going to experience many challenges in your life as I am sure it is going to be a long one. But there is one thing I want you to remember. I want you to remember that the truth is powerful and even when it seems like all hope is lost the truth will still prevail.” Hel’s hand suddenly became heavy on my back and I looked up to see that she had crossed over to the land of the dead. I began to panic, I was scared. I knew nothing of the world that was beyond that front gate except what Hel had told me.

            I looked down at the necklace and saw that it still glowed red. Hel told me to keep it safe, no matter what. I knew I couldn’t stay here because Hel was right about my freedom. I would also be able to make my own choices and defy my owner, but that did not mean that people would not try to own me. I knew I had to get protection for the necklace I wore around my neck. I needed it to be permanently bound to me. I recalled Hel mentioning to me once in her ramblings about the Greeks and how they saw themselves as superior to the Norse that she had run into a rather unique Goddess. That this goddess was in charge of witchcraft, the night, and ghosts. Hel never said if she could be trusted but she found it hilarious that you could speak directly with this goddess if you went to her temple in Athens and stood at the crossroads that sat in front, but that it had to be on a full moon.

            As I got up and shook the cold feeling of death off of me I knew I had to try. It was a long shot, but the Norse deities were severely weakened due to the darkness and the Greek gods were only still strong because they had so many followers. I gazed one last time upon Hel before I started my run off into the moonless night. I found it fitting given that me and Hel always shared the moon and that on the night she passed the moon could not bring itself to rise.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and reviews are much appreciated!!!!


	3. Freedom’s new name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Hecate help Garmr?

* * *

Chapter Two 

Freedom's new name

* * *

 

It took me nearly two weeks to reach Athens even though I was running as fast as I could. I knew it had been two weeks due to the changing of the moon. By the time I reached Athens the moon in the sky was completely full and its light was so bright one did not need a torch to see anything outside. Because only certain beings could see me, those being the gods, demons, and anything else that lived or came from the land of the dead, it had been fairly easy for me to travel to Athens. The only evidence that I had been crossing the country side were the burning foot prints I left in my wake. That was how a person who could not view us in true form could tell a hellhound was in their presence or had passed thru, we always left burning foot prints behind and a lingering scent of sulfur.

            As I came to the crossroads in front of Hecate’s temple I hide amongst the bushes and checked the surrounding area to make sure I was the only one around. Unfortunately, I was not and saw a young woman walk to the middle of the crossroads and mutter some type of incantation that I was too far away to hear. Then suddenly the night that seemed so full of life with the chirping of crickets, the song of the nightingale, and the lonesome croaks of the tree frog came to a standstill. The wind no longer blew and it seemed as though the Earth had come to a complete stop until I heard a sound I knew all too well, the howling of the hounds. I knew that Hecate had two or more hellhounds she kept as familiars and suddenly became worried that they would find me before I got a chance to speak with Hecate. So I acted on fear instead of thinking like Hel of taught me and ran from my hiding place towards the young woman. I made myself visible to her and her eyes grew large with amazement and fear.

“Leave human, whatever you think Hecate can help you with is not worth the cost.” I spoke with sudden confidence that even surprised me. Before the young woman could react to the fact that a hellhound was speaking to her I raised myself up and let the fire that burned with in me flow into my eyes, thru the tips of each hair on my body, and my nostrils. The heat and glow I gave off lit up a small circle of light around us. The young woman, who was still to stunned to move, need just a quick nudge that I was more than happy to give.

I bared my teeth, a growl coming deep from within my chest as I roared, “Leave!”

The girl knew she would not get a second chance so she took off as fast as her legs could take her off into the night. I extinguished my fire and could hear the howl of Hecate’s hounds getting closer. I still had yet to figure out where my courage had come from, but I liked it. Maybe it was in me all along, that losing Hel had made me doubt myself. Well not anymore, a weak and fearful hellhound would not be able to protect the locket. I needed to be strong and brave like Hel taught me.

            Suddenly out of nowhere two smaller, yet no less dangerous, hellhounds jumped over some small berry bushes that were growing near the temple and had actually been my previous hiding place. They were expecting a human, but when they found me they immediately attacked. I had the advantage of being much larger, but there were two of them and one of me. I fought just like Hel had taught me, going for the weak spots. I bit the first one their left hind leg, teeth scrapping against bone as blood started to pump out of the puncture wounds and on to my face. I then yanked my head down, pushing the hellhound to the ground. The other one used this opportunity to jump onto my back and sink its teeth into my right shoulder blade. I howled in pain and let my fire work for me. I sent fire shooting from my back directly hitting the hellhound on the stomach. Although hellhounds were used to fire and were frequently around it, a fire created by a hellhound could do damage to other hellhounds. When you are a creature with few weaknesses you have to have a few tricks up your sleeve in order to protect yourself against your own kind. The hellhound yelped and toppled off my back and returned to the side of the other hellhound trying to regroup. But before either side could attack Hecate made her appearance known with the slow, gut clenching sound of her clapping her hands in excitement. I knew there was no backing out now and to prove my point I turned towards her and stared her right in the eyes, which was not the smartest of choices due to the fact I needed her help, but I needed to show her that I was not to be fooled with.

“My, my you are quite the unique find tonight.” Hecate spoke as she slowly walked towards me, her index finger slowly thumping against her cheek, “and here I was thinking I was going to be dealing with another young woman wanting to take revenge on a cheating lover.” She finally stopped in front of me and I could see her fully now. She was dressed in a simple maiden’s skirt that seemed to hold on to each curve of her body perfectly. It was entirely black, yet held a shimmer of silver on the outer seams and on the edge of the hood that was currently draped upon her head. Trailing behind her was a long elegant cape that followed the same color pattern except at the very end were the phases of the moon. After a moment of us both looking each other over I took this as my opportunity to speak, which would give away exactly who I was since only three hellhounds in existence had this ability.

“I come to you asking for magical protection for this locket I am wearing around my neck. It is of great importance and I am willing to do whatever I must for this protection.” I bowed my head to show her respect and she merely chuckled. As I glanced back up at her I saw she had removed her hood and her beauty was even more than I could have imagined. Her hair was black, but not just black, like different forms of the color black. Here skin showed not a single blemish and glowed as the moon did. Her eyes were blue mixed with gold accents here and there and her lips although small fit her face perfectly.

“You surprise me again. You are one of the original three and since your voice is that of a female I can assume you are Garmr.” Her smile did not give off a sign of friendliness, it gave me the feeling that I was trapped. There was no reason to lie about who I was.

“Yes my name is Garmr, but that should not change what I am asking of you. I need your help; will you help me or not.” I wasn’t in the mood for games nor small talk. The clock was ticking and even though I didn’t know why I needed to protect it Hel thought it was important so therefore I knew it had to be. I could see that Hecate was mulling my offer over and the overwhelming silence was almost too much to bare. Just as I was about to speak Hecate held her hand up.

“Ok Garmr I will help you, I will bind the locket to you. I assume that is what you want because that is the best protection I can offer.” Hecate stated matter of fact and I nodded my head in agreement.

“As for payment I ask for your servitude until I decided you have fulfilled your end of the bargain. Don’t try to play dumb with me and say that Hel is still your owner, the only reason you are here is because she is dead and that means you’re up for grabs. I will treat you better than most of the gods and demons that would love to get their hands on one of the first hellhounds. So Garmr, do we have an accord?” Hecate held out her hand to me so that we could shake on the deal.

As much as I didn’t want to agree to this, having only been freed so soon, I remembered what Hel had told me. Her words echoing in my head, ‘Garmr you must understand just because you are free does not mean you cannot be owned. You have choices now, be careful which path you follow and who you trust.’ I didn’t trust Hecate, but I knew this was my only option. So I extended my right paw out and placed it in her palm. The second we touched two things happened. One the locket that was hanging around my neck glowed a soft yellow as I felt it bind to my being, the necklace still hanging there, but it could only ever be removed by me. The second was the collar that appeared on my neck. It was an unfamiliar feeling and it took a moment for me to adjust.

“Now we can’t have you going by Garmr anymore because that will give away how powerful you are and I can’t be watching my back all the time to make sure someone isn’t trying to steal you. So your new name is Propolos and you will do anything and everything I ask of you or I will remove the protection from the locket and take it myself. Do we have an understanding?” She looked at me and even though I held on to my pride on the inside, on the outside I made sure to play my part.

“Yes, I understand.” I said with as politeness I could muster. Hopefully I didn’t have to serve her for long, but even I wasn’t naive enough to believe the lie I was trying to tell myself.

Hecate began to walk towards the woods and beckoned with her hand for all three of us to follow her. The other two hounds looked like their pride was hurt more than their bodies, but I had a feeling it would be a long time before they didn’t try to kill me where I stood. As we entered the woods Hecate spoke without even turning around, “Oh Propolos one more thing, do not talk in front of anyone. That is also a dead giveaway, I am trusting you can control yourself because I would hate to have to silence you with a spell. I so rarely get to talk to anyone or anything these days that actually talks back. So don’t forget.”

After she spoke I knew that it would be quite a long time before I knew what freedom felt like again.

Only a year later did the battle between the darkness and her brother end. Me, Hecate, and the other two hounds watched the sky and saw her brother and his four archangels lock her away, finally ending the war. What we didn’t realize was with the darkness gone this God had time to now focus on his tasks. He grew in power much faster than any of the other gods and goddesses could comprehend and before they knew it their temples were becoming forgotten and their power grew weak. Hecate did not suffer as much because she was the goddess of witchcraft and there were always witches throughout the centuries asking for her help.

Hecate made me do her hardest tasks and pushed me to my limits. I tried not to let things get to me, but as a hellhound that was free and could think on her own the things I had to do hurt me so much more. She had me kill for her and it didn’t matter if it was an adult that deserved it or a defenseless child that was to be killed to send a warning. After a century I stopped keeping track of time and became used to the idea that this would be my life. A life full of death and destruction. As time passed my body gathered so many scars, making my once beautiful onyx coat look disgusting. I felt disgusting, but knew I was doing this for Hel, and that I was strong enough to do whatever I needed to to make sure her dying wish was fulfilled.

Before I realized it another battle was looming on the horizon, the Judo-Cristian apocalypse. But this time Hecate was fearfully and decided that she needed to hide in plain sight if she was going to survive this battle. Which led us to a crossroads in the United States to meet with a demon named Astaroth. Only then did I realize that the challenges Hecate had given me were nothing in comparison to what I would have to do next.

 


	4. Ignited a flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysteries Astaroth?

* * *

Chapter Three

Ignited a flame

* * *

When me and Hecate arrived at the crossroads the moon was already high in the sky and the air had lost all the heat it had gained from the day’s sun. A slight breeze was blowing thru the forest that surrounded the abandoned crossroads. It was unusual for us to show up at an empty crossroads, but I had learned long ago not to question what Hecate was doing. I was currently standing behind her in the shadows, just out of reach in case I was needed with her other two hellhounds. It took a long time, but we finally got along as best we could. Then out of nowhere a woman appeared in the middle of the crossroads. I knew she was a demon, but the body they were wearing was a surprise to say the least. First off I had learned thru my workings with Hecate that even though demons used to be human they didn’t associate with a gender, although they typically preferred the original gender they were when they were human. So the young woman standing in front of me that looked like your typically soccer mom was actually being possessed by a male demon. This was odd, even for me and I had seen many odd things in my long life. The woman had short brown hair cut just below the ear lobes. She was petite and her skin was the color of a soft mocha. Her eyes held a unique look in them, before she had been possessed they probably held kindness. But now if one looked close enough they could tell that a predator lied within her hazel eyes. As I took in as much information as I could Hecate broke the quite.

“Astaroth, it’s been too long. Although I must say your change in wardrobe threw me off a bit. I am so used to seeing you in a male’s body, why the sudden change? That’s if you don’t mind me asking?” Hecate spoke differently with this creature. Instead of talking down to them or trying to scare them she spoke to this Astaroth like an old friend.

“Oh Hecate, I’m not happy about it other, but it has given me a unique opportunity to gather souls in a whole new way. I will tell you the long version later, but the short version is housewives are willing to do just about anything to get what they want. I mean it doesn’t even seem fair with how easy it is for them to sign their souls over to me without even knowing it. They think that it’s all neopagan stuff, but in reality the luck, wealth, happiness, and the occasional accidental death of a cheating lover come from me. So I had to put on the female look to gain trust, what do you think?” Astaroth did a slow spin, then walked a little in the bodies short heels and then walked back with a little bit more pep. Then as Astaroth strolled back by Hecate he smiled a bit and winked before turning around with a big grin.

“See, what did I tell you! But I hate this meat suits real name, Tammi, ughhh. Remember when names actually meant something, now it’s all about naming kids after celebrities and such. But I know you didn’t call me here to talk about old times and you seem more tense than usually. What’s going on Hecate?” Astaroth put his hand on Hecate’s shoulder and Hecate relaxed a bit. This was not the Hecate I knew.

“I could never hide anything from you Astaroth, but you were my best student and I knew you were the only one that could help me with this. It’s the damned Judo-Cristian apocalypse, I mean it’s bad enough what I had to go thru back in the day and I know I am much luckier than most of my other deities that died from loss of worshippers, but I am worried this time. There are whispers that when it begins no one will be safe and other pagan gods have become so weak now that if we get caught in the middle of this we will not survive. I know you have worked your way up the ranks and are trusted by many of your other demons, including your bosses.” Hecate stopped for a moment to catch her breath. I hadn’t realized it was so bad, that even the all-powerful Hecate needed help.

“So what are you asking of me? Yes, you are correct I have moved up the ranks of the demons, specifically the Judo-Cristian ones, and have the trust of the Lilith the first demon Lucifer created. So out with it, what do you need?” Astaroth appeared to be getting impatience.

“You know just because were friends doesn’t mean I would curse you for the rest of your days, remember who you are speaking too. But pride aside, can you hide me in plain sight? Help me pass as just a low level demon until this all passes over and the world either comes to an end or stays the same. I realize what I am asking, but I am willing to pay you with anything you desire.” She was looking Astaroth straight in the eye, but I could see that Astaroth’s gaze had drifted to the shadows where me and the other two hounds were located.

Astaroth held up a finger to Hecate and walked past her towards us, I knew this could be nothing good. She stopped right in front of me and even though I had been submissive to Hecate, there was no way I would bow my head to Astaroth, he reeked of mistrust. I growled a little to show that I was not to be messed with, but Astaroth merrily smiled.

“This hellhound you have here is different from the rest isn’t she. I can tell just by looking at her. Also what’s with this locket?” He reached out to touch it and I lunged for his hand, nearly taking a chunk of it with me, but he was too quick.

“Feisty huh, I like that. Tell you what Lilith is looking for the toughest hellhounds around for the upcoming battle and I like this one. I can’t put my finger on it, but there is something special about her. So give me her and I will give you protection. Deal?” Astaroth had strolled back to Hecate who seemed to be thinking it over. She couldn’t really just give me away just like that. I had done everything she had ever asked of me, never failed her. She turned to look at me and then back to Astaroth. She whispered something to him and then walked towards me. It didn’t take a genius to tell I was frightened, but willing to fight my way out of this. But it was when Hecate kneeled for the first time in our relationship that I knew there was more to this.

“Propolos, I mean Garmr because that is who you are and always will be. I don’t have a choice. We won’t make it on our own. I know I have been cruel to you, that I could have been better and should have been better because you were loyal to me no matter what I asked. I have spent what feels like eons trying to tame you, but you will never be tamed. You need to remember that, Garmr. Whatever happens from here on out you fight, you fight with everything you have. I should have treated you better and even though I never had the chance to know Hel, her stories still hold strong. She made you a survivor Garmr and you kept up your end of the bargain. I will leave the magic in place that protects that locket.” She then wrapped her arms around me and I honestly didn’t know how to react, was this a trick? No this was Hecate saying goodbye, but telling me to fight with every fiber of my being. I laid my head on her shoulder to let her know I understood then whispered, “I forgive you.”

Hecate stood up and walked over to Astaroth and spoke, “Ok. It’s a deal. Thank you Astaroth.”

“Don’t thank me just yet. This will have to be done quick I am dealing with a former student right now actually. So I don’t have a whole lot of time, but time in hell runs at a slower pace so we should be able to get you hidden and I can take the hellhound to the kennels where the others are. As for your other two hellhounds, I can take them to the kennels, but I can’t guarantee what will happen to them.” Astaroth gave Hecate a shrug and she merely nodded that that was ok.

Then Astaroth snapped his fingers and we all found ourselves in dark corridor somewhere in hell. I could smell the kennel, it reeked of fear and anger. Astaroth gestured for us to walk thru a doorway into the kennel. I didn’t get to see the main part, which by the sounds and smells coming from there I was glad to not be joining my fellow hellhounds. I was taken to a smaller room with a few other cages and thrown into one that fit my size better than the smaller ones would have, but only just. It was still a tight fit. As I caught Hecate’s gaze one last time before they both left the room I heard here ask Astaroth or Tammi which student was causing her problems and all I heard was the name, “Ruby.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!
> 
> Also I have more written, but I want to see some feedback on what I have written so far. So let me know if you guys want to hear more!!!


	5. For a friendship to be made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garmr(Propolus) finds herself in a unique situation, makes a new friend, and perhaps an allie.

Chapter 4

* * *

 

For a friendship to be made

I must have fallen asleep sometime after they had left, anyone in my position would have been exhausted. As my eyelids kept threating to shut themselves again I suddenly remembered where I was and shot up into sitting position, forgetting that the cage I was in did not have enough room to accommodate my height. My top of my head slammed into the roof of the cage and it caused me to yelp out in pain. Luckily it didn’t appear to grab anyone’s attention. As I looked at my cage I tried to see if there were any weak spots that I could work with. I realized very quickly that these demons were not stupid and the cage was engraved with sigils that prevented me from breaking out.

Ok, my next step was to see exactly where I was. Hel and Hecate had taught me to always get an understanding of my surroundings so that I could chose the perfect strategic plan that would get the job done. As my eyes scanned the room I saw there was a total of 5 cages, mine included. Three sat across from me, each hold an impressively large hellhound inside. Each one looked just as beat up as the next. They had scars littering their bodies. The first hellhound had a deep scar that extended from the right temple down to the bottom of the left side of his chin. The second one was missing his left eye and the third one had less severe scars but his face was covered in them. As much as I didn’t like my younger hellhound brethren it still hurt me to see such powerful creatures brought to this. My eyes kept scanning and saw that we were in a small room that was eerily cold for hell and other than the cages only a table with an assortment of tools for what I could only assume were used when we didn’t agree with a decision begin made for us were used. It worried, but I knew I needed to stay strong, it was what had gotten me this far. I had gotten so caught up in looking around the room that I had not really gotten a look at the cage that was next to mine.

When I glanced over at him he didn’t look to be in too poor of shape, then again he was asleep and facing away from me. There was something different about him from the other hellhounds in the room. For one it was much smaller than a hellhound, more like the size of a large dog. Its fur seemed to be alive as it would glisten at moments when the light would hit it just right. His fur was also much shorter and his ears were extremely pointed. But the final clue was the smell, he didn’t smell like a hellhound. Hellhounds always have the smell of sulfur surrounding them, but this creature smell of fresh dirt with an underlying scent that reminded me of the smell of urine, just not as strong.

“You know if you take a picture it will last longer.” Came an unknown voice into the room. The voice had a hint of an accent, similar to that of someone from Spain, but a bit lazier and drawn out. I began to panic, who had said that. As I was quickly scanning the room for where the voice came from my sight caught the creature in the cage next to me. He had moved and was now staring at me. His eyes were a blazing red that could suck you in if you stared at them too long, but I was smart enough to lot away.

As he got up and stretched he kept speaking, “I didn’t mean to scare you mi amor, I just hate it when the others stare. But you I don’t mind so much, there is something different about you. But I guess I will never know, I usually drive our other roommates crazy with my chatter. I have found that hellhounds cannot speak, quite sad really, you seem like you have seen some things that deserve a story. Well even though it is pointless I will go ahead and introduce myself, my name is Cadejo…” Before he could speak anymore I moved closer to the edge of the cage and spoke myself.

“You said it yourself Cadejo, I am not like the others, just like you. My name is Garmr.” I gave him a slight smile and he threw his head back with a cackle that reminded me of a coyote.

“A lady of mystery you are indeed. Well it’s nice to make your acquaintance.” Candejo extend his forelegs and gave me a dramatic bow, which made me chuckle. It was the first time in what feels like forever since I had laughed or smiled.

“So Cadejo, what is this place? Just from the scent alone I can tell this place brings nothing but pain” The good mood that had grown between the two slowly faded away as Cadejo took a deep breath.

“Mi amor, you are right. Hell is one thing, but this place is on a whole different level and I am not referring to like one of the actual levels of hell mind you. It’s a place meant to break you. See the five of us have been deemed the strongest, hardest to kill, etc. That is why we are separated from the others. We are used to show how well another hellhound can fight so that demons can bid on them. It’s only a fight to the death in our case, we can’t kill our opponent, which pisses me off. The only way we ever make it out of this place is if some higher up demon decides to purchase us, which is rare. We are seen as too impulsive or unpredictable. You were right I am not a hellhound, I am similar though, like a cousin.” Cadejo stopped suddenly and looked towards the door, signaling to me that someone was about to enter.

“Garmr, do not let them know you can speak!” He quickly added as the door swung open and two demons walked in and stopped in front of my cage. I threw myself at the doors and snarled. I knew it was pointless, but I wanted them to know I would not break easily.

The demons merely scoffed, “So this is the new one Astaroth brought in. Leave it to that idiot to go and get himself killed and leave us with this mess.”

The other demon responded, “Don’t worry she will break, eventually.”

I didn’t like the way they were looking at me but knew I had to play this right. Be too aggressive in the beginning and all it will bring me is pain and misery. But be to compliant and I could find myself up for bid to a demon that would just use me to collect souls.

So that’s how it went for the next 270 years in hell; which on Earth was around 2 years and three months. Every time they would come to get me to fight in the ring, I would fight back only just enough to show I would not break, but would always go in the end.

I hated the ring, it was barbaric and that’s comical coming from me since I actually lived thru the barbarian times. It was basically a caged ring surrounded by demons all cheering and yelling, some backdoor gambling here and there, the lighting was terrible due to the dust ridden air, but mostly the smell was what I could never forget. It always smelled like copper from the blood, sulfur, sweat, and sadly fear. Something a hellhound should never feel, but I didn’t blame my opponents for feeling this way. My time in the ring had earned me the nickname ‘Bearer of Death’ because I killed my opponents out of sympathy. Knowing it was better than what their future held. I was constantly beaten for doing it, sometimes so bad I couldn’t move.

As time went on me and Cadejo got to know each other better. Usually when one of us was too weak to talk the other one would tell stories from when they were outside these walls. I learned that Cadejo had a mate somewhere out there, his other half. She looked just like him except was as white as a fresh fallen snow. He spoke about how he sacrificed himself to save her. He let the demons take him, while she watched from hiding. He told me that as soon as he made it out of here he was going to find her.

I kept most of my past a secret knowing that if he knew too much it could bring him pain later in life for anyone wanting information on me. No one recognized my name because I was so old, but I always kept waiting for the day for an older demon to realize that one of the first hellhounds ever created was hiding right under their noses. He asked about the locket one night. I told him that my first owner had given it to me when she died, she told me to protect it with my life. When he asked what it was, I simply said I didn’t have a clue.

Then came the day I had to make a choice I knew I might regret. Every day in my cage I would slowly heat up my claws and work away at the sigils so that if I needed to I could escape. It was taking me a long time because I was trying to alter them slightly so they would no longer work, but not bring any attention to that fact. It just so happened on the night I finally altered the last sigil was the night I needed to leave.

I hadn’t seen Cadejo for quite some time and I was beginning to worry. He usually held his own in the ring pretty well, better than you would expect a non-hellhound to do. When the door opened I didn’t see Cadejo walk in, I saw a demon carrying what was left of Cadejo. He was still alive as I could hear his heart beating, but he was barely hanging on. The demon opened his cage door and thru him in like he was nothing. I growled and snarled at the demons, I wasn’t holding back this time.

“Shut up Garmr, it’s not like you can do anything anyway. He is as good as dead. He is lucky that one of the higher up demons was lurking around at the end of the fight and paid us to put him out of his misery if we let him see the toughest hellhounds we had. I mean I hate the guy, but money is money. So just sit there and look as pretty as a hellhound like you can manage and maybe he will take you.” The demon then walked over towards the door and his companion started to walk towards Cadejo’s cage with an unusual looking knife.

I couldn’t take it anymore so I thru all my weight into the door of my cage and it broke off and flew across the room. Both demons looked at me in shock. I went at the one with the knife first, going straight for the jugular. He didn’t have enough time to react and as my jaws gripped his throat I bit down hard and ripped out a part of his wind pipe, letting his now lifeless body drop to the floor. The other demon was already tackling me to the ground and was reaching for the knife that his companion had had. He let his guard down for just a second and that was all I needed, I released the fire I had held back for so long letting it engulf my entire body, setting him ablaze. His screams turned to high pitch wails of pain as he slowly burned to death. Now covered in sticky warm blood and pieces of charred flesh from the demon I made my way to Cadejo’s cage and burned the lock off. I grabbed him by the ruff of his neck and pulled him out of the cage. As I looked him over that’s when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around to face a man leaning in the door way who seemed rather pleased with himself.

I began to growl and stood over Cadejo so that I could protect him as best I could. The man merely chuckled and as he came into the light I could see he was a demon. Before I could move a muscle the demon uttered a word in a language I had not heard for such a long time.

“Tryggð” He said in a slight British accent that could woe any female into a feeling of trust. But when he spoke the old Norse word, which meant truth, the locket around my neck suddenly let out an enormous burst of light that engulfed the whole room, blinding me and the demon for a moment. It took me by surprise, but not as much as what the demon said next.

“I knew I recognized your name. Pity they don’t teach Norse mythology at demon Sunday school anymore or someone would have realized that one of the world’s first hellhounds was rotting away in the deep depths of Hell. Shame really. But I think we can fix that, see I am dealing with a small problem of my own and I came here looking for a hellhound to help me out, but finding you is even more than I could have ever expected. Let’s make a deal, it’s what I am known for. You help me with my little problem and I let you live with me with as much freedom as you want. Yes, you will belong to me, but a creature like deserves so much more. Hell, I will even save your little friend there. So Garmr, do we have a deal? I am on a bit of a time crunch, you will have to kill for me every once in a while, but it will be bastards like the ones you just killed so beautifully by the way.” The demon walked over to me and kneeled down in front of me and held out his hand. I didn’t want to make another deal, but he seemed to be offering the best one and I knew that I would probably be killed anyway for killing the two demons. So I did what I had too, I placed my paw in his hand.

“Deal. But first tell me who you are.” He had his fingers up in a snapping gesture and smiled at me.

“Honey you are looking at the King of the Crossroads, hopefully future King to Hell, Crowley’s the name. Oh and there are some people still out there that know their legends so we are going to have to change your name. Sorry love, truly, but it’s the only way to keep you’re past a secret. How does Juliet sound?” He asked in full honesty, it made me smile because it was a name so far away from who I truly was. I loved it.

“It will do Crowley and if you keep buttering me up like this, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.” We both looked at each other before we busted out laughing.

“I like you. Let’s go take care of that small problem I have and then we can really get to know each other. Crowley then snapped his fingers and for the first time since Hel brought me home I felt hope again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love some feedback! Pretty Please!!!!!


End file.
